La liste de Clarke
by Likidskin
Summary: Clarke doit choisir cent noms. Cent personnes qui survivront dans l'arche. Mais le choix est dur sans l'aide de Lexa. Elle a besoin d'elle et lui demande conseil.


Je viens de regarder l'épisode de la saison 4 dans lequel Clarke doit faire la liste des cent noms. J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec Lexa et non avec Bellamy qu'elle soit à ce moment-là. Alors je l'ai arrangé à ma manière.

Bonne lecture

L.

* * *

Nous avons vu le bunker. Il est inutilisable. Tu aurais dû voir tous ces cadavres. Des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines les uns contre les autres.

Je sais que tu aurais regardé ces squelettes sans montrer aucune émotion mais qu'au fond tu serais touchée. Tu aurais dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'attarder sur ce sujet, qu'il ne sert à rien de pleurer des morts si vieux et inconnus. Mais j'aurais su que dans le fond tu serais émue de voir les cadavres des enfants, de savoir que parmi eux il y avait des femmes.

Mais j'ai bien appris avec toi et après tous ces mois. Mon visage n'a rien montré, n'a pas divulgué mon malaise, n'a pas dévoilé les souvenirs sanglants de Mount Weather. Sur le chemin du retour, les images m'ont assaillie. L'enfermement dans cette chambre capitonnée. L'odeur du renfermé et de l'humidité. L'angoisse. La manette. Les cris. Les corps déchus.

Nous sommes revenus à Arkadia et je suis partie immédiatement dans le bureau du chancelier. Bellamy m'a rejointe. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi même si je sais que tu es toujours avec moi. Tu me l'as promis.

Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je n'ai croisé le regard de personne. Jaha a prévenu Raven de l'échec de la mission. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé d'aller voir le bunker. Raven ne voulait pas. Elle disait que c'était une journée de perdue.

Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui faire face.

J'accepte les critiques, les remarques acerbes. J'accepte d'être une paria. J'accepte d'être haïe par mon peuple parce que je suis persuadée de faire au mieux. Je souhaite en sauver le plus possible. Je ne peux pas tous les sauver. Parce que je suis la seule qui puisse le supporter. Il faut bien que quelqu'un accepte ce rôle. Parce que je suis déjà responsable d'un certain nombre de morts. Je peux en supporter de nouveaux. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de connaître tout ça.

J'ai bien compris qu'un chef ne devait pas chercher à être aimé mais à faire ce qu'il fallait pour son peuple. Ça ne le rend pas plus facile pour autant.

Je t'ai tout de suite admirée. Tu étais une heda incroyable. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec tes choix. Maintenant je les comprends et je les respecte.

Tu as pris la suite d'une longue lignée de hedas. Tu es la seule à avoir tenté une autre approche, à avoir eu un autre but que la simple survie.

Tu voulais la paix et tu as œuvré pour cet objectif. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'atteindre ce but sacré. Tu es morte trop tôt. Tu es morte injustement. Une véritable honte, tu aurais dû mourir sur un champ de bataille ou vieille avec les clans réunis.

Il a fallu que tu sois touchée par une balle qui m'était destinée.

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien porté mon titre que ce jour-là : wanheda, la commandante de la mort. Le peuple du Mount Weather est mort par ma faute, Finn est mort par ma faute, tu es morte par ma faute.

Aucune mort ne m'est plus lourde à porter que la tienne. Sans moi, tu serais en vie. Sans moi, ton peuple serait en sécurité.

J'aimerais pleurer, les larmes brûlent mes yeux mais je n'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer et de me plaindre.

J'ai des responsabilités. Elles doivent être prioritaires. Je n'ai plus le droit de ressentir. Je n'ai plus le droit de me lamenter. Mes décisions sont bien plus importantes que mes sentiments.

Je ne suis pas prioritaire. Mon peuple l'est.

Pourtant, j'aimerais que tu sois vraiment là. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Tu aurais été une oreille attentive. Tu m'aurais donné le conseil que je ne veux pas entendre mais dont j'ai besoin. Je l'aurais rejeté en apparence puis je l'aurais mis en application. Je l'aurais intégré sans le vouloir.

J'ai vu le bunker aujourd'hui. Il est inutilisable. Une nouvelle opportunité partie en fumée. Les cadavres… Si tu avais vu les cadavres… Ils sont toujours là. Je les vois.

Je vois en eux le futur des peuples. J'imagine les cadavres de mes amis, de mes proches, de mon peuple, de nos peuples.

Du moins de ceux qui ne feront pas partie des cent. Cent. Je déteste ce nombre. Il me poursuit.

Nous étions cent envoyés sur Terre avec pour mission celle de survivre. Personne ne croyait en nous. C'était une mission suicide. Sauf que nous n'étions pas au courant.

On a relevé le défi. Contre toute attente. Pour d'autres bien pires.

Ils m'ont permis de te rencontrer. Et je t'ai perdue. Et j'ai tant besoin de toi. Tu saurais quoi faire. Tu aurais déjà trouvé une solution. Tu aurais déjà fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tu étais plus qu'une guerrière. Tu avais un instinct unique. Tu savais diriger ton peuple. Tu savais le protéger. Tu savais le mettre en premier dans toutes tes décisions. Tu étais capable de tout pour lui. Tu pouvais devenir impitoyable. Pour leur bien.

Je t'ai admirée tout de suite. Tu étais impressionnante assise sur ton siège entourée de tes gardes. Tu imposais ta présence sans que ça ne semble être un effort. Quand tu parlais tout le monde t'écoutait sans que tu n'élèves la voix.

J'ai vu un chef avant de voir une femme. Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on voie les faiblesses ni même l'humanité que tu portais. Mais ces faiblesses te permettaient d'être plus forte encore. Tu les connaissais et tu les dépassais.

Ton peuple t'était loyal. C'est encore le cas. Indra porte encore tes valeurs. Même Roan a sa manière.

J'essaye d'être digne de ton héritage. C'est tellement dur. Les décisions à prendre sont plus importantes que jamais. Par conséquent, elles sont plus tragiques. Même les adultes se tournent vers moi.

J'avais espéré qu'avec la venue du reste de l'arche sur Terre, nous reprendrions nos rôles respectifs. C'était avant les quelques semaines de cauchemar sans eux. Avant que Finn, Bellamy et moi ne prenions les rênes de notre clan de survivants. Puis, Bellamy et moi.

Tu avais raison. Ma mère pouvait prendre le rôle de chancelier mais la commandante, la vraie, c'est moi. Aujourd'hui, Kane peut avoir le privilège d'être chancelier mais je suis toujours à la tête des décisions fatidiques.

Mais ce soir, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus comment faire. Tu m'as tant appris. J'ai appris à faire les choix difficiles. J'ai appris à considérer l'ensemble contre l'individu. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je le fais à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'y arrive.

Peut-être que tu serais déçue par moi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ton commandement. Peut-être que je ne suis pas digne de ton héritage après tout.

Tu as vu le bunker aujourd'hui. Il est inutilisable. Tu as dû voir tous ces cadavres. Une fausse opportunité. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Tu as mis en place d'autres tentatives. Tu as tout fait pour trouver les moyens de sauver tout le monde. Maintenant, tu dois sauver le maximum de personnes.

Ce maximum, c'est cent. Cent noms. Des noms, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Seulement des lettres.

Cent noms au lieu de milliers. C'est tout ce que tu peux sauver. C'est ton nouveau peuple. C'est à toi que revient de choisir les cent. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Personne ne saurait mieux faire le choix que toi. Tu les connais tous. Tu as grandi avec eux. Tu leur as obéi et tu les a dirigés.

Mais tu es toi. Toujours toi. Wanheda au grand cœur. Tu sais que des noms ne sont pas que des noms. Chaque nom cache une personne avec un cœur qui bat avec des rêves. Des êtres passionnés. Tu sais que cent noms ce sont cent personnes au lieu de milliers. Tu sais que cent noms condamnent des milliers de personnes avec un cœur qui bat et des rêves. Des êtres passionnés.

Alors, tu hésites. Tout le monde hésiterait, wanheda.

Tu détestes ce surnom mais tu le portes comme un bouclier. Tu détestes ce nom qu'on te rappelle à chaque fois que tu prends une décision que tout le monde sait incontournable mais que personne n'a le courage de prendre. Sauf toi. Wanheda.

Wanheda était admirée par la commandante. Tu étais, tu es admirée. Tu le sais au fond. Tu sais que les critiques qu'ils te portent ne sont qu'une manière de montrer leur colère de n'être pas plus utiles, leur colère de ne pas pouvoir agir autrement que comme tu le dis parce qu'ils savent que tu as raison.

Leur colère est contre eux. Ils se détestent eux-mêmes d'être d'accord avec toi. Mais par commodité, ils font croire que ce n'est pas le cas pour se montrer meilleurs, pour faire croire qu'ils ont plus de moralité que toi. C'est faux. Mais tu les laisses croire que c'est vrai parce que c'est leur moyen d'avancer.

Tu dois faire ce choix. Tu n'as pas le choix. Qui sera le plus utile ? De qui auras-tu besoin durant tous ces mois d'enfermement ? Et après ? De qui aurez-vous besoin ?

Commence à noter. Tu sais déjà les noms. Tu sais qui tu veux pour reconstruire l'humanité. Tu sais qui tu veux protéger. C'est normal, tu es humaine. Wanheda au grand cœur.

C'est comme ça que tu étais aimée. C'est ton humanité, ton altruisme, tes faiblesses qui t'ont fait aimer.

Heda ne pouvait qu'aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un capable de vouloir sauver tout le monde quelque soit la situation et de pleurer ceux qui seraient victimes.

Tu les portes en toi. Tu ne les oublies pas. Jamais. Ils sont ta force.

Tu as tous les noms sauf un. Tu sais lequel te devrais noter mais tu n'y parviens pas. Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu sais que tu devrais. Pourquoi ne le mettrais-tu pas ? N'importe qui le ferait. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas faire cette liste et mettre ce dernier nom. Parce qu'en toi résonnent déjà les larmes des évincés. Parce que tu sais que cette liste ne devrait pas exister. Parce que tu as le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Tu leur as menti pour en sauver cent. Tu ne mérites pas de faire cette liste. Tu ne mérites pas d'en être. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il y a autre chose à tenter. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu es en colère pour avoir échoué. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu as toujours ce sentiment d'avoir volé la place de quelqu'un. Parce qu'au fond de toi, jamais tu ne te pardonneras tout ce que tu as fait.

Ma wanheda au grand cœur.

Lexa, tu aurais du voir ce bunker. Lexa, tu aurais dû voir ces cadavres.

Lexa, que dois-je faire ? Lexa, guide-moi encore une fois. Lexa, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Lexa, dis-moi qui je devrais inscrire.

Je sais que tu ferais exactement la même chose. Je sais que tu sacrifierais tous ceux qu'il faut si cela permet à ton peuple de rester debout et de survivre. Je sais que tu sauverais ceux que tu pourrais en utilisant ceux que tu ne pourrais pas sauver si cela signifie que ton peuple renaîtrait de ses cendres.

Tu avais un sens redoutable de la survie. Tu avais un sens redoutable du devoir.

Tu aurais inscrit ton nom sur cette liste. Peut-être même en numéro un parce que ton peuple a besoin de sa heda. Mais mon peuple n'a pas de chef proclamé. Le chancelier pourrait être n'importe qui. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de wanheda.

Pas vrai ?

Lexa, tu aurais du voir ce bunker. Lexa, tu aurais dû voir ces cadavres. Parce que, si ça avait été le cas, cela aurait voulu dire que tu étais encore à mes côtés et qu'on aurait traversé cette épreuve ensemble. Ensemble, on aurait trouvé la meilleure solution. Et surtout cela aurait voulu dire que tu aurais mis ton nom en premier et que tu aurais mis mon nom en deuxième sans hésiter une seconde. Parce que tu es la heda de ton peuple et que tu me considères comme la commandante du mien. Parce que tu m'aimais et que je t'aimais. Parce que tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour me protéger. Parce qu'il nous aurait été impossible d'être séparées.

J'aurais subi les foudres de mon peuple sans broncher parce que j'aurais été avec toi.

Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'être à la tête de quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais même pas demandé à régner à tes côtés. Mais j'aurais demandé à m'asseoir à tes côtés. J'aurais demandé à rester à tes côtés. J'aurais demandé à vivre à tes côtés. Si cela avait été possible.

Je ne fais pas tomber les larmes qui me brûlent les yeux. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser voir nos faiblesses. Nous n'avons pas le droit de pleurer et de faire croire que c'est plus dur pour nous que pour eux parce qu'ils comptent sur nous pour être fortes, pour faire les choix qui s'imposent et qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit de pleurer quand nous ne sommes pas seules.

J'ai déjà trop pleuré. Tu as pleuré devant moi quand je suis venue à toi. Tu as pleuré de pouvoir être humaine à nouveau. Tu as pleuré de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau.

J'aimerais voir ces larmes en ce moment. J'aimerais les embrasser et te permettre d'en faire couler d'autres.

Mais je n'ai plus ce privilège. J'ai juste celui de pouvoir me demander comment tu agirais. Même si je sais déjà ce que tu ferais.

Mais je ne suis pas toi. Je n'ai pas ta force. Je n'ai pas le rôle que tu avais.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer ni le droit de mettre mon nom sur cette liste.

Bellamy le met à ma place. Ils me détesteront encore un peu plus. Mais je l'accepterai. Je ne dirai pas ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je le laisse faire. C'est mon choix.

Le seul choix que je veux faire m'est impossible. Je voudrais que tu sois là, avec moi, Lexa.


End file.
